The present invention concerns optical scanners and pertains particularly to the use of a header page to provide scan control information for a scan.
Optical scanners allow images to be scanned into a computer system for modification and use. The most frequently employed method for controlling the acquisition and transfer of scanned images has been to attach a scanner via a SCSI cable interface to a dedicated personal computer. A software application running on the personal computer controls start/stop functions, the receiving of a scanned image, and the copying of a scanned image to the personal computer's hard drive.
When copying the scanned image to the hard drive, the software application controlling the scan uses the filename and directory specified by the user through the keyboard/mouse/monitor interface. The option of sending the scanned image to a remote destination on the computer network incorporates a separate second operation whereby the user copies or sends the image to the final destination using the personal computer and a network interface card for the personal computer.
One problem with using a scanner attached to a dedicated personal computer is that only one user at a time can enter scan control data into the dedicated personal computer. Productivity thus can be adversely affected because all users of the scanner are required to enter scan control information through the same interface on the dedicated personal computer attached to the scanner. Entering scan control information in this case is a serial process and users ultimately find themselves making return trips to the scanner's dedicated personal computer to check for an open opportunity to use the personal computer when no one else is using it.
Additionally, this solution has the disadvantage of requiring a second separate, manual, time consuming operation to send the scanned image out to the final remote network destination. The user must take the time to enter the commands for a personal computer software application to send the scanned image through the personal computer's network interface card onto the computer network and to its final destination.
Another solution/concept for directing network scanned images includes a system administrator sending a command from scanner software utility, running on a local personal computer, to a networked attached scanner to make the scanner aware that a particular user is now an approved/configured user. The user can then request scan job services from the network attached scanner through the use of a pre-assigned "user identification number." The system administrator also configures "destination identification numbers" to be used by the user in directing the final destination of a scan image file.
To perform a scan, the user physically goes to the scanner and selects/enables a job request by entering the user identification number and password (if required). The user enters the user identification number using an integrated keypad and alphanumeric display. The user utilizes multiple buttons to enter the user identification information, and destination identification information.
The user then places the page(s) on the scanner and activates the "START SCAN" command by pressing a button. The user retrieves the scanned page(s) from the scanner bed or output tray after the scan job is completed. Typically, only one scan job can be loaded into a scanner's automatic document feeder at a time when using this type of networked scanner configuration.
A third solution for directing network scanned images consists of a small control box that attaches to both the scanner and the computer network. The control box attaches to the scanner using an interface cable supporting either Centronics parallel or SCSI standards. The control box contains a user interface with both a keypad and alphanumeric display. In a similar way as described above a personal computer based software application is used to configure/setup the scanner control box.
One disadvantage to the solutions described above for directing network scanned images is that commands entered at the scanner keypad to define a new destination addresses are hard to learn and difficult to remember. Additionally, it takes time to enter the commands into the scanner.
Further, there can be a lack of ease of use. For example, if a user requires a new destination for the scan image, this requires the user to "navigate" and/or "find" commands contained inside the scanner on menus on a small alpha-numeric display panel of the scanner. The keys used to access the scanner control menus often contain confusing dual functionality noted by multiple names on each key. These multi-function buttons and hidden menu commands, while often useful to experienced computer users, can intimidate novice users who are required to utilize multiple key strokes, menus, and associated nested menus and commands to enter a new scan image file destination.
Further, waiting at a networked scanner for an "in progress scan job" to finish is non-productive and frustrating for users. That is, in existing scanner systems, users cannot add a new scan job to an automatic document feeder (ADF) until a current scan job has been completed. This is true because otherwise there is no assurance that some or all of the new scan job will not be pulled in and accidentally added to the scan job that is currently in progress. In light of this concern the user is forced to choose between two inconvenient options: either wait for the current job to finish; or leave and come back later to try again.
Further, in prior art scanner systems, scanner configuration can be accidentally altered by a user. That is, as a user is operating the menu buttons on a network scanner, as described above, the user may accidentally change configuration settings that setup the scanner for network use. This type of mishap could cause downtime for both the current user as well as other users. As a result the system administrator may experience an increase in the support required.
Another disadvantage of all the above solutions is that a user cannot easily review and verify the scan instructions. For a dedicated personal computer the instructions are last seen on the personal computer monitor as the scan utility displays the information prior to sending the instructions to the scanner. To review all the scan instructions on a small scanner display is both awkward and time consuming.
In the case where an administrator has programmed the scanner or a control box is used, a user cannot easily look at the scan instructions generated in order to review or verify the scan status and/or accuracy.